LOTM: Heroes United S5 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are seen after their victory against Birkin back home) Alex: Well, the Pact got the body and the bomb removed from the city. Erin: That's good. Jack: At least they did some good for once. Erin: Heh. I bet they'll change they're tune about us now. Alex: We'll see. If the captain calls us maybe its a sign we can finally start working together. Jordan: Yeah. ???: *Cooing* (The heroes then look to find Spot in between Jack and Erin) Spot: *Cooing* Jack: AHH!! Erin: Holy crap! Spot: *Giggles* Jack: Where did you come from?! Spot: *Cooing* Erin: How does that kid DO THAT!? Tom: Didn't we confirm it was cause he bonded with Ruby? Alex: Not really. Jack: We haven't really proven if it's because he has powers or not. Erin: If he does have super speed, he moves way too fast for us to even notice. (Ruby then walks out) Ruby: Guys have you seen Spot anywhere? He ran off again. Erin and Jack: Here. Ruby: Oh! There you are! (Ruby walks over and picks Spot up) Ruby: Why'd you run off again? Spot: Friends.... Ruby: Aww. Jack: We seriously need to figure his powers out. Alex: Yeah. Ruby: You guys are still curious about that? Alex: Of course we are. Erin; It's so weird Ruby! Jordan: He's practically teleporting around the house at this point! Ruby: Well so what if he's fast? Miles: Nothing, it's just a bit strange how he's so fast. (Ruby puts Spot on the floor) Ruby: Well I'm sure he's just trying to have fun with it. Erin: Ruby. Ruby: Yeah? Erin: He's gone. Ruby: Wha?? (Ruby looks to find Spot missing) Ruby: *Sigh* Spot where are you? Yang: Ruby? (Ruby and the others look to find Spot on top of Yang's head) Spot: *Giggles* Ruby: How did- Yang: I have no idea. Ruby: *Picks up Spot* Get off there silly! Spot: *Sticks tongue out* Ruby: Aww! Miles: Yep, that proves it. We need to find out how he works. Alex: Yeah. Ruby: How? Miles: I have an idea. (The scene then cuts to Miles later on as he attaches a small camera inside the kitchen) Miles: There we go. Ruby: What's this for? Miles: These cameras are gonna record the entire house. With it, we're gonna try to catch Spot using his power on camera. Ruby: Okay. Alex: What do we do? Miles: Just act normal. Pretend like there's no cameras around. Erin: Got it. Miles: Now let's go. (The heroes go to resume their normal activities before the scene cuts to Zulu sitting around in his room) Zulu:.... (A knock is heard) Zulu: Come in! (Raynell enters the room) Raynell: Hey Zulu! Zulu: Oh hey Raynell! What's up? Raynell; Not much. Zulu: You're not hanging out with Jess? Raynell: Nah, I wanted to come see how you were doing Zulu! Zulu: Oh. Well come in. Raynell: Thanks! *Looks around* Wow nice room. Zulu: Thanks, I share it with Alex, Miles and Izuku. Raynell: Cool! Are these drawings yours? Zulu: No, they're Alex's. Raynelll: *Gasp* Really? Oh I gotta show mom these! Zulu: Yeah I bet she'd like them. Raynell: Hey, is it weird being in a normal human room? I mean I heard your dad's room is more.... like a Targhul nest. Zulu: Not really. I prefer to sleep in an actual room rather than a fleshy one. Raynell: Oh. Zulu: Yeah. (Zulu then looks around) Zulu: So, how're you? Raynell: Oh great! Me and Jessie have been lots of things together. Zulu: I'm glad to hear. With Sammy busy at work, he can't really stay around as often as he use to. Raynell: Yeah... Still, he is helping us out a lot. Brings us good food, and money. Zulu: Yeah. He really does enjoy that job. Raynell: I bet he does. Zulu: Yep. (Raynell then looks over at Zulu's game console) Raynell: So, you wanna play video games again? Zulu: Hm? Raynell: Do you? Zulu: Uh sure! Raynell: What do you want play? Action? Horror? Clan Builder? Romance? Zulu: ? What was that last one? Raynell: Clan Builder. Zulu: Okay then.. I'm not sure. I'll let you pick. Raynell: Great! (Raynell goes to look at Zulu's games) Raynell: Do you own any kind of romance game? Zulu: What?? Raynell: I-I mean action! Action game, that's what I said. Zulu: Um.. Y-Yeah I have plenty of them. Alex lets me play some of his as well. Miles helps organizes them. You can find action on top. Raynell: Got it. *Looks over* (Raynell looks around at the stack) Zulu: We got both Onslaught games and I think Alex has a few of the Fog of War games. Raynell: Fog of War's a military FPS right? Zulu: Yeah. Raynell: Okay just checking. Zulu: Right. Raynell: Hmm.... You wanna play Onslaught? Zulu: One or two? Raynell: Two. Zulu: Sure. (Raynell grabs Onslaught 2 and they set up the game and start to play) Zulu: All right. Here we go! Raynell: Yep! (The two then start to play before Jessica enters the room) Jessica: Raynell? You- Oh there you are! Raynell: Oh! Hey Jessie! Zulu: What's up Jessica? Jessica: Nothing. Just came to see if Raynell was in here. Zulu: She is. Jessica: Mind if I join you guys? Zulu: Not in the least. Jessica: Great! (Jessica goes and sits next to Raynell) Jessica: Playing Onslaught 2 I see. Raynell: Yeah! And I think we're doing good so far. Zulu: Just keep your eyes open. Raynell: Right. Jessica: You two have definitely gotten close. Raynell: Hehe y-yeah. Really close. Zulu: Yeah. You're a great friend Raynell. Raynell: Yeah. Friend... Zulu: Hm? Raynell: N-Nothing. Zulu: Um, okay. Jessica: *Smirks* Raynell: *Blushes* Let's just play. Zulu: Alright! (The two begin to play as Jessica watches. It then cuts to Miles watching the camera feed as Ruby walks in) Ruby; Anything yet? Miles: Not yet. He seems to be moving at a normal pace right now. Ruby: Hmm... Miles: Yeah. (Miles continues watching before he sees Spot and stands up) Miles: Whoa! Ruby: What? Miles: I saw it! He sped into the room! Ruby: Where?! (Miles rewinds the footage, showing Spot speeding into the kitchen with a ball) Miles: See? Ruby: Wow! He actually has my power! Miles: Sure seems that way. Ruby: I gotta go get him! Miles: You go do that. Ruby: *Runs out* SPOOOOOOT! (Spot then appears in front of Ruby) Spot: *Confused cooing* Ruby: *Picks up Spot* I KNEW you had my powers! I'm so proud of you! Spot: *Tilts head confused* Ruby: Aww don't worry about it! Come on! Let's go play and get something to eat! Spot: *Shrugs* Ruby: Great! Come on! (Ruby and Spot run off as Miles leaves the room. Blake then walks up) Blake H: What was that about? Miles: Turns out, Spot DOES have Ruby's super speed. Blake H: So we solved the mystery of the disappearing and reappearing infant? Miles: Yep. Blake H: Nice. Miles: Yeah. So how're you doing Blake? Blake H: Pretty good honestly. I figure I'd start talking to some of the others. I just got finished playing a game with Team Ace. Miles: Nice! Blake H: Yeah. I think the five of us are really hitting it off. Miles: Well that's good! Blake H: Sure is. Well, I'll see you around. Miles: See ya! (The two walk off before it cuts to Zulu, Raynell and Jessica in Zulu's room as he and Raynell continue playing video games) Jessica: Hm, you guys are doing pretty well. Raynll: Oh yeah! I think we're gonna win this! Zulu: Don't get cocky Raynell. The hard part should be starting. Raynell: Right! You got it! Jessica: Good luck. (The two begin the difficult part of the level together) Zulu: Watch your left! Raynell: I got it! Jessica: Zulu watch out! Zulu: I got it! Raynell: Going good. Going good. Jessica: You're almost there! Zulu; Here comes the Juggernaut! Raynell: OH NOT THIS TIME!! (Though team work and a bit of luck, Raynell and Zulu kill the Juggernaut and reach the end) Raynell: *Stands up and cheers* WE DID IT!! WE DID IT!! Jessica: Great job guys! Zulu: Raynell that was awesome! Raynell: Yeah! *Hugs Zulu* We did it together! Zulu: *Hugs Raynell* Yeah we did! Raynell: *Blushes* Y-Yep! Jessica: *Smiles* Good job. (Raynell smiles before the scene cuts to Blake walking up to Erin) Blake H: Oh, hey there Erin. Erin: Oh. Hey Blake. Blake H: What are you doing? Erin: Oh just some laundry. Blake H: Cool cool. Erin: Yep. (Awkward silence) Blake H: So uhhh....Can I ask you something? Erin: Sure. Ask away. Blake H: Okay well....It's....It's about my dad. Erin:......... Blake H: From that sudden silence, you don't know wanna talk about it do you? Erin: Not really, no. *Sighs* But I guess I should answer any questions you have. I'm not gonna keep secrets from a friend. Blake H: Okay. Erin: Now, go ahead. Blake H: Was he....really a bad guy? Erin: Well... Blake H: I-I mean he was the God of Darkness and all but.....Did he ever show any kind of compassion? Erin:..... If there WAS any compassion in him, we never saw it. Blake H: Never...? Erin: Never. And its hard to believe that someone who kills your friends and your brothers could have any. Blake H: What? Erin: You heard me. Alkorin managed to kill Alex, Jordan and most of our team before we beat him and restored everyone to normal. Blake H: He... He did that? Erin: And he enjoyed it... Blake H:.... Erin: That's why... Blake H: What...? Erin:...…. Blake. You're likely gonna hate me for this. But like I said: I won't keep secrets from you. Blake H:.... Erin:.... I'm the one who killed Alkorin. Blake H:...W-What? Erin: After we managed to steal back his powers, I ended his life. I wiped him and his army off the face of the Omniverse for good. Blake H: .. Y-...You? You were the one who....? Erin: Yes... I killed your father... For the good of EVERY LIVING THING in the Omniverse I killed him..... I don't blame you if you hate me.... Blake H:..... (Erin looks at Blake) Erin: Blake...? (Blake then goes and hugs Erin) Erin: !! Blake H: I don't hate you Erin.... Not in the least.... Erin:... You.... You don't....? But I- Blake H: Erin. I know to me and mom, dad was a good person. But knowing that all he really wanted in life was to destroy and conquer, well....That's a dad I don't wanna think about. Erin: … *Tears up and sniff* I'm sorry Blake... I'm sorry who your father was... Blake H: It's okay Erin. It's okay.... (The two hug for a bit more before Blake lets go) Blake H: You gonna be okay? Erin: *Wipes a tear* Knowing that you don't hate me? Yeah. I'll be fine. Blake H: Yeah. Thank you Erin. Thank you for being honest. Erin: Anytime Blake. Man Alex is gonna be relieved when he hears about this talk. Blake H: Definitely. Erin: *Smiles* Blake H: Well, I'll leave you to your laundry. I know you've probably still got Gnash's slime in there somewhere. Erin: Pfft yeah tell me about it! *Holds up her Harem pants* Look at this! This is the 3RD time I've washed this, and I STILL see slime on here! Blake H: Damn. Well, good luck! Erin: I'm gonna need it! (Blake H walks off as Erin goes back in the laundry room in an attempt to salvage her harem outfit) Erin: *Sigh* One more time. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts